Sayur Sup
by popssicless
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau trio mama Haikyuu memasak? [Alert! Typo bertebaran, OOC berlebihan, Crack.]


**Sayur Sup**

* * *

 **Haikyuu cr. to Haruichi Furudate  
**

 **i don't own the character**

 **terinspirasi dari sebuah plot di roleplayer**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Suatu siang setelah latihan _camp_ musim panas, tampaklah dua pemuda yang sedang bengong di bawah pohon. Mereka adalah Koshi Sugawara dan Morisuke Yaku. Entah mereka sedang bengong karena apa, penulis pun tak tahu /digeplak.

"Eh Suga," ujar Yaku membuka percakapan.

"Apa?"

"Gabut nih, enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Yaku.

"Hmmm tak tahu," sahut Suga pendek.

"Eh kalian," tahu-tahu saja, seorang pemuda berambut sedikit kal bernama Keiji Akaashi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yoo Akaashi!" sapa Yaku.

"Bawa apaan tuh?" tanya Suga yang fokus pad kedua barang yang dibawa Akaashi.

"Wortel sama daun bawang," sahut Akaashi pendek.

"Buat apa?" tanya Yaku heran.

"Gak tahu, ini sisa _barbeque_ tadi," jawab Akaashi pendek. Ia menoleh ke arah padang rumput, ke arah para manajer dan pelatih yang sedang membereskan sisa _barbeque_. "Tadi sisa, lalu Kak Shirofuku menyuruhku membawa ini."

"Oaalah..." ujar Suga dan Yaku bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepala Yaku. "Bagaimana kalau kita masak? Anggap saja sebagai penutup _barbeque_ tadi."

"Boleh aja sih. Tapi masak apa?" tanya Akaashi.

"Karena cuma ada wortel dan daun bawang, bagaimana kalau kita masak sayur sop?" usul Suga.

Kedua rekannya pun mengangguk. Lantas mereka menuju dapur untuk mengolah wortel dan daun bawang yang dibawa Akaashi menjadi sebuah sayur sup.

"Baiklah, ayo memasak!" seru Akaashi saat ketiga pejantan itu tiba di dapur.

" _Ikuzo_!" sahut Suga sambil mengambil centong.

"Aku siap!" tambah Yaku sambil mengambil pisau.

"Jadi, Kak Yaku, tolong potong wortelnya ya," kata Akaashi sambil menyerahkan wortel pada Yaku.

"Serahkan padaku!" sahut Yaku sambil memberikan ibu jarinya pada Akaashi.

Yaku pun memotong wortel itu bulat-bulat dan tanpa dikupas, sementara Suga pun bertugas menyiapkan air rebusan. Akaashi? Dia sedang sibuk mencuci daun bawangnya.

"Ano... Yaku..." panggil Suga sambil meletakan panci diatas kompor. "Wortelnya... belum kau kupas..."

Akaashi yang baru saja selesai mencuci daun bawangnya pun ikut menimpali. "Gak masalah kan? Bisa dikupas setelah dipotong."

Begini nih, kalau cowok yang tidak berpengalan masuk dapur disuruh masak.

Yaku pun menepuk jidatnya, heran dengan kelakuannya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan... kenapa aku gblk sekali..." ujar si _libero_. Tahu-tahu saja terdengar backsound Terangkanlah yang dinyanyikan oleh Opick.

"Baiklah, akan aku kupas sekarang," ujar Yaku ketika ia selesai memotong.

Suga hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Semangat ngupasnya!"

Bukannya dibantuin, malah disemangatin. Dasar _setter_ jahil.

"Makasih Suga!" sahutnya, padahal dalam hati kesal juga si _setter_ cadangan Karasuno itu tidak membantunya.

"Aku akan membantumu, kak Yaku." Akaashi pun menawarkan diri sambil mengambil pisau. "Sekalian, aku mau kupas daun bawangnya.

Keringat imajiner jatuh di dahi pemuda bersurai abu-abu. "Akaashi, daun bawang gak dikupas, sini biar aku yang memotongnya."

Akaashi pun memberikan daun bawang yang sudahia cuci pada Suga. "Tolong ya."

Ketiga cowok berbeda ras dan _genre_ itu pun fokus dengan urusan masing-masing. Suga fokus menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh karena memotong daun bawang, sementara Yaku dan Akaashi fokus mengupas wortel yang sudah dipotong. Susah bro.

"Ano..." Yaku pun membuka pembicaraan. "Kita mau masak apa mau tawuran sih? Keroyokan begini."

"Kak Yaku sudah selesai? Hebat, sungguh hebat," ujar Akaashi yang masih kesulitan mengupas. Sementara Yaku hanya nyengir ketika bagiannya sudah terkupas semua.

Akaashi pun akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan wortel bagiannya. Lalu ia hendak menyalakan kompor dengan panci diatasnya yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh Suga.

Lalu...

BOOM!

Bom atom ketiga setelah Nagasaki dan Hiroshima pun tercipta di dapur itu.

Ternyata kompor meledak ketika Akaashi menyalakannya. Bukannya memutar kenop kompor gas, Akaashi malah memutar luka di hati mantan. /APAHUBUNGANNYA.

Suga yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya memotong daun bawang, terkejut mendengar sebuah suara. "Apa itu yang meledak?!"

"Suara apa itu?!" jerit Yaku kaget.

"..." Akaashi hanya diam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sambil berkedip-kedip dengan wajah gosong.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Akaashi setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Sudah-sudah..." Suga mencoba kalem agar suasana terkondisikan. "Mungkin gasnya tidak terpasang dengan tepat, makanya kompor meledak."

Setelah itu, Yaku pun bersiap dengan jas hujan dan helm yang telah terpasang di kepala. Ia sendiri bingung ini kegiatan memasak atau kegiatan militer. Akaashi pun bersiap dengan tutup panci sebagai tameng. Suga? Entah sejak kapan, ia memakai pakaian astronot.

Mereka bertiga pun bingung sendiri. Ini mau masak apa mau perang?

"Kak Suga, tolong masukan wortel dan daun bawangnya," perintah Akaashi.

"Oke," sahut Suga, lalu memasukan wortel dan daun bawang ke dalam panci.

Lalu pemuda bersurai kelabu itu pun teringat akan satu hal.

"BUMBUNYA?"

Yaku yang merasa janggal dengan sup itu, segera mencicipinya. "Ini sayur sup apa hati mantan? Anyep banget."

"Pakai ini," ujar Akaashi sambil membawa sebungkus besar micin dengan wajah datar. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia membuka bungkusan micin, lalu memasukan semuanya pada panci.

Dasar generasi micin.

Suga yang tidak mau over dosis micin pun mengambil sebungkus besar garam, membuka bungkusnya dan menuangkan semua isinya ke dalam panci. Biar asin seperti Tsukishima, pikirnya.

Yaku pun mengambil sendok sayur, lalu mengaduk-ngaduk sup itu. Lalu, entah darimana, sup itu timbul gelembung-gelembung air yang meletup-letup. Warna airnya pun berubah menjadi ungu.

Horror juga.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau warnanya memang berubah jadi ungu?" tanya Akaashi bingung. Suga yang sedang menyiapkan piring pun jadi penasaran dan ikut bergabung bersama Yaku dan Akaashi.

"Astaga... kenapa bisa warnanya jadi ungu?!" tanyanya heran. "Apa kalian memasukan ubi ungu ke dalamnya?"

Yaku hanya meringis melihat hasil karya trio kwek-kwek itu. "Apa ini benar-benar aman untuk dimakan...?" tanyanya ragu.

Yaku sedikit prihatin. Kalau rekan-rekan mereka memakan ini, bukannya kenyang, yang ada justru mereka akan meninggalkan nama dan kenangan di dunia ini.

"Tidak apa. Aku yakin mereka akan tetap suka," sahut Akaashi datar.

"Maa, lagipula, Hinata, Kageyama, dan Noya makannya banyak kok. Pasti akan habis," ia mencoba untuk positive thinking.

"Sepertinya sudah matang," ujar Akaashi. Ia pun mengangkat panci itu menjauhi kompor, lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel, mengambil segayung air, lalu menyiramkan air itu keatas kompor.

Keringat imajiner timbul pelipis Suga dan Yaku. Tahu sih, Akaashi trauma dengan kompor, tapi gak gini juga caranya woy!

"Baiklah..." Suga pun menuangkan sup itu ke mangkuk yang tadi sudah disiapkan. "Ayo kita berikan pada anak-anak yang lain."

"Ayoo!"

Ketiga makhluk berbeda genre itu pun segera menuju gedung olahraga. Menawarkan sup pada rekan-rekannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan rekan-rekan mereka, simpulkan saja sendiri.

 **-END-**


End file.
